descendants_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone the Liger (Alternate 'Verse)
Leone the Liger is the crossbred offspring between the vicious tiger, Shere Khan, and a unnamed lioness of Scar and Zira's pride. He is also one of the few animals on the Isle that can be understood by human and animal alike, due to being taught how to imitate human speech by Iago. Background At some point, after transferring a majority of the villains to the Isle, Fairy Godmother had noticed the faulting environment of the Isle itself. Fairy Godmother had decided to transfer some flora and fauna (plants and animals) to it, in hope that some nature would halt the faltering ecosystem. Among the transferred animals, were conveniently some of the most evil. Shere Khan, the most vicious tiger ever found in a jungle, and with a hatred of man. Scar, the resurrected despot of the pride lands, along with his mate, Zira, and their entire deceived pride. Sadly, none of them had done anything to ease the state of the Isle. Over a course of time, Shere Khan had bred with one of the lionesses of Scar's pride, and spawned a cub. A liger. The cub was named Leone. And unlike his parents, Leone interacted with the human inhabitants, and clawed himself a place among them, primarily alongside the children. Due to tutelage by the parrot, Iago, Leone is capable of human speech, with a British accent similar to his father's. Because of his interactions with the humans, Leone is shunned by his parents, especially his father, Shere Khan. Personality Leone seems to believe that humans are the highest party of power on the Isle, which is why he strives to imitate and coexist with them. He is conniving though, merely using the children and their "friendship" as a means to insert and sustain himself in the human society on the Isle. Leone does not seem to care of his father's disapproval, for he now believes himself to be of a higher level than his parents. The belief of humans being the superior power has taken Leone to great lengths to complete the illusion of imitated humanity. Such as wearing a red scarf, consumption of tea, and tries to bargain with Yzma for a potion to transform him human. This is only hindered by Yzma's refusal and dislike of him. Despite his idea of "human superiority", Leone seems to enjoy displaying power over the animals on the Isle. Using his heighten intellect, Leone manipulates the lesser animals to act as his own fierce "pride", acting as another of the many gangs on the Isle. In return for their service, he promises to teach them how to imitate humanity as well. He respects his second command, Max "Lil'" Wolf, for his loyalty. And treats Jeanette the Jaguar quite affectionately. The main one of the elder villains that Leone gets along with, is Professor Ratigan. Similar to Iago teaching him speech, Ratigan seems to mentor Leone on the façade of human-like refinery. Hence the gentlemanly mannerisms. The only one of the humans that he and his "pride" keep their distance with is Cruella De Vil, due to her actions towards animals. Physical Appearance Leone has a tiger-like striped pattern that is very faint upon a lionesque tawny background. The stripes are a dark, sandy brown color, that end as they reach his white underbelly of fur. Surrounding his head by the neck, is short-length mane, similar to that of a male lion. Though the animalistic traits of claws, yellow pupils, and a large set of sharpen teeth, they are contrasted by the red, tattered scarf wrapped his neck, trying to imitate human appearance. Trivia * Leone's name refers to the genus term, "Leo", the species for Lion, one of the parents needed for his rare breed. * Leone is a rare breed of animal, for tigers and lions are not usually meant to breed together, nor are usually in the same terrain. ** This pattern of rare breeding may continue if Leone's affections for Jeanette the Jaguar are true, and not a manipulative tactic. * Leone is the second Disney villain to be a vicious animal striving for a refined image. The first being his mentor, Professor Ratigan. ** Some could argue that the first place could also go to his father, Shere Khan, for being a vicious animal ''successfully ''pulling off a sophisticated façade. * Leone seems to be proof that in the Descendants universe, Animals and Humans speak separate languages, yet can be taught to one another. * Leone's character seems to be a composite of multiple Disney villains : His father (Shere Khan), Scar, and Professor Ratigan. * Despite his insistence of drinking tea, it turns out Leone's health is suffering from such. This may have to due with the fact he is an animal drinking a human beverage. Category:Descendants Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Characters Category:New Generation